Female Apoctyliptica
by YaoiFangirl223
Summary: Rated M for later chapters. Fem!Characters inside.  In a post-apocalyptic futuristic world, few humans have survived, and the few that have fight to survive. A virus called myoceleyulara... full summary inside. Please read.. Better than it sounds.
1. Geweer Balk 1900

Hai gais! So you're probably gonna hate me because I should be working on NTAP, but I really wanted to put this out too! So please don't hate me!Pwetty pwease? -sparkly eyes-

So here ya go!

Summary: In a post-apocalyptic futuristic world, few humans have survived, and the few that have fight to survive. A virus called myoceleyulara (named for where it attacks the muscles, and the brain,and then for the place it first started, Yulara, Australia) contaminated the world. Females are ridiculed so much that one can be raped in the middle of the street and no one does anything about it. Aliens live beside us so our resources are more scarce than they were before.

Warnings: Smex in later chapters, yaoi, a little bit of yuri (so small that you can hardly see it), and of course Het. Genderbent characters. Characters are ooc sometimes. Some Ocs are involved. Swears. Gore. Well, that's about it! Enjoy!

He clutched his gun to his chest, and breathed heavily. 'Why the hell did I ever go off and piss off that gang?' he thought to himself, and shivered 'Those guys are too scary! They have freakin' Geweer Balk 1900s*! Those are Dutch imports too!' he looked around the corner and quickly retracted his face when a shoot rang past his head; singeing some of his golden locks. 'Damn those guys are good!' he then looked around and then grinned widely 'But not good enough.' and he took off running straight towards the enemy.

Arthur smiled. Today was a good day so far. Not a single thing had gone wrong yet, Feliciano hadn't done anything stupid, Francis hadn't tried to rape him, Ludwig had stayed relatively calm, and Ivan hadn't done anything creepy. Arthur believed that today was going to be a good day. How he could be so wrong but so right would come to haunt him later.

I know, I know it was short, but I made it that way because of three things: You guys want me to work on Never Trust a Pirate (NTAP), I have to sleep (I'm sleepy okay!), and I just wanted to get this idea out before I forgot. You can probably expect an update for this and NTAP by tomorrow, well actually today considering it's 1:18 where I am right now! See ya! PLEASE REVIEW!

*This is Dutch for Gun Beam, it's a laser weapon... honestly I couldn't think of a name, but it would be really helpful if you guys could give me some names for futuristic weapons (plus descriptions) that would be awesome of you!


	2. Srebrny Schlem

So here it is! Chapter two! I guess I lied, one day late. Oh well. Plus Isats are this week. I was buying crap from Ebay (for my Fem!Germany cosplay) all day yesterday. Theres a Usuk doujinshi on there for 199.99! What the actual fuck? That shit better be written in fucking liquid gold and embroidered with rubies! *** Ahem* **Well, I'm done with that. NTAP is probably gonna be updated around 10:00 or 11:00. Oh yeah! And the 5th reviewer on this will get a oneshot request! And the 15th reviewer on NTAP will get two oneshot requests!

Warnings: Genderbender, Swears, Gore, Yaoi, Yuri, Boob gropage, France, and Sex! Yay! :D

ON WITH TEH SHOW!

The blonde grinned and ran full on towards the enemy, his weapon drawn but on freezer mode. 'I only have one shot at this!' he thought 'It better work!' he then pressed a small square like object and threw it on the floor and his skitter immediately began working.

A skitter is a small buggish looking robot, usually used for retrieving lost items from underneath tight spots. It will walk to the direct coordinates you set it to, for example: 10 meters to the west, and 7 meters to the east. There are two bad points to skitters, for one, they will continue walking no matter what, even up wall, and two they generate so much heat that it's heat signature is similar to that of a human's. Which was perfect. Argonians* couldn't see, they could only sense heat signatures. And lucky him that was his opponent today.

As soon as he pressed the button (which triggered the skitter on) there were long shots of blue and red into the sky. In the direction of the skitter, not the American, Who ecstatically shot each and everyone of the Argonian gang. He smirked, holstered his gun and walked towards one of the frozen reptilians. He knelt down next to it, and punched the ice, which crumbled at his feet so that the it's face was showing.

"Hey you, Argonian. I need some information, that well I'm almost certain ya have bro. And we could probably get this whole exchange over with if ya give it to me." The blonde said whilst poking the lizard's face. The Argonian opened it's mouth and licked it's lips so it could speak.

"What do you need, human?" it asked in a raspy voice. The blonde tilted his head, confused. Not because of it's willingness to talk but for it's, female voice. You didn't see that everyday; a female in a gang, let alone a female Argonian in a gang.

"You- you're a girl?" The boy stuttered

"Why yes I am you dunce, and it would do me with great pleasure if you melted me out from these confines." He blinked then shot to his feet

"Of course!" he set his gun to heat and put it on it's lowest setting so he could melt her out safely.

-ONE MELTING LATER-

The Argonian patted herself off then turned to the blonde and held out her hand.

"Srebrny Schelm**, you?" the boy took her hand

"Alfred F. Jones at your service Ma'am!"

I think that'll be all for this story today, I'm getting tired and I need to work on NTAP, which you guys are probably gonna have to wait 'til tomorrow to get, I dunno, maybe you'll get one later on tonight. Who knows. So since the chapters for this story are so short I might update either every day of every other day.

*I was too lazy to think of my own species so I stole it from Skyrim.

** The first word is Polish for silver and the second part is German for Rogue.


End file.
